A big mistake
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: It is april fool's day... Helga makes a stupid prank to Harold, and it brokes his heart. Angry, he decides to revenge, but it goes wrong and Helga is badly injured...
1. Chapter 1

THE MOVIE WILL BE MADE!

Now I have your attention, you have to know something before reading. I translate it from french, so my english is really not perfect. If I make mistake, please tell me.

Arnold did not left for the jungle, and dont know about Helga feeling.

Surely they will not talk like the show, because they talk differently in french. I respect the french talk cause I dont know how they talk in english.

..

..

..

..

..

..

April fool's day... Was without doubt the date that every kid in world is waiting for... Except Christmas and Halloween, these two are hard to beat. April 1 was mostly appreciated by kid cause it was the time when all littles pranksters in the world give free rein to their imagination. The students of Ps. 118 was not an exception. On the contrary, it was them who like the most this annual day. When Arnold come up this morning, lost and disheveled, he had a bad feeling. As if a day of pranks, something terrible was going to happen. As the day when he was 9 years old and Helga became blind by his fault. Well, this fiend has grown up a little, they are 15 now... But she is still a fiend, as always.

Arnold join his grandfather for this breakfast.

''Oh, Arnold! You finaly decide to wake up! Tell me, you looks mad today, what is going on, little man?''

''Effectively, granpa, I am not good today... ''Answered his favorite grandson, his head in her hand with a bored face.

''Tell me, what's going on ?''

''Oh nothing, I... I have a bad feeling...''

''Oh! That's it ! I remember, it is April fool's day today! ''Smiled the old man putting his funger in the air.

''HAPPY CHRISTMAS!'' Exclamed an almost senile woman entering in the kitchen.

''It's not Christmas, grandma, it is April fool's day'', signed Arnold, bored.

But Pookie didn't listen him at all, and was already gone (surely for doing some christmas stuff).

''Don't worry about it Arnold, said his grandfather. Everything will be alright, and if you want to make a good joke to one of your friend, I...''

''Oh, no thanks grandpa. Every year, you suggest me some pranks to do and it goes wrong. The first time, Helga became blind, the second year Gerard has not been able to taste anything for a week. When I was 11, your joke made Harold completely deaf and last years, Eugene made nightmars all night during a month, so this years I'll pass, thank'' decline politely and firmly the blond hair boy while he leaves the kitchen after he ate his pancakes

He ups the stairs to put his red shirt and his backpack before leaving and yelling a '' have a good day grandpa'' to the old prankster who tried to say to Pookie to calm down.

..

..

..

..

..

..

I know it is short, but if my english if not that bad, I will make longer chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

In a blue chamber, a figure moved under a barbie pink blancket. A curtain of blond hairs spread out on the goose feather white pillow. An horrible and scarying noise grazed the ears of the young girl sleeping in her bed. In response of that terrible sound, she gave a punch to the alarm clock and that went crashing on the wall. She raised her upper body, completely passed out after a hard sleep. Her ocean blue eyes, the same than her mother, watched the calandar full of drawn hearts and colours made by Helga that she stucks on the wall. Immediately, a kind of smile appeared on her face.

'' Well, well, well... It is the April fool's day, isn't? My favorite day of the year... And...''

She turns her head to the right and to the left before get up fastly and shut herself in her dressingroom where sat a strange shrine made of many objets belong to her lOoOoOve.

'' Oh, Arnod, my dear, dear Arnold, in this day of pranks that is April fool's day, would I be able to avoid to make you any of my stupids pranks? Will I be able to show you an other side of me, an other side than my crual meaness that I show to you to hide my passionnal feelings that I have for you? Oh Arnold, my Dear Arnold, when will you understand that...''

'' Helga!'' Yelled a male voice behind the door. Stop right now to talk to your imaginary friend, dress up and come down!''

'' Yeah Dad!'' Grumbled the lady while she is leaving the dressroom.

She murmured some insults to him before she begging to put her clothes. She changes her pink dress of a T-shirt of the same pink color and a simple blue jean tohrn to the knee. She is wearing white running shoe and a black bracelet of tissu. She put her blue cap on her blond head (yes, the same brand than our football head) and down the stairs the faster as possible. Her dad ate toasts while watching a reccord of the fight contest of yesterday, and her mother... drooled on the table... Charmant. Helga takes some chocolate donnuts.

''C'mon! Letz go! Hit him on the chin! Yeah, like that! Now you are cool! Scramed the father, imitating the same move that the fighter on the tv.''

Helga got an idea, et swallowed her food.

'' He lost.''

'' Wait, what ?'' Shout Big Bob.

''April fool'', aswered simply Helga, putting her tumbler cause she have to go take her back bag.

She did not waiting to hear what his father yelled to her and leaves immediately to school. In her way to go to this horrible place that teachers call school, she meets a little japanese head with big red glasses.

''Oh,'llo Pheeb, how are you?

'' I have broke up with him...'' Said the young woman.

''... Repeat that ?!'' Exclamed the blond girl, doing big eyes.

'' April fool'', she laught.

'' Hahaha, very funny, i'm dead of laughing, winced Helga.

'' Co mon Helga, it was just a joke. Do not make that face, smiled he best friend, still running to go to school.

Pheobe was still a short girl, her black boyfriend Gerald was at least two head more than she! She changes her long sweater for a black T-shirt and blue night skirt.

'' Now that we are talking of jokes, it make me remember that I was wondering what king of pranks I can do today...

The girl raised an eyebrow.

''As I know you, it will goes wrong.''

''Oh please, Pheobe! When is it has gone wrong ?'' Helga got angry.

She looks her with a suspicous glaze.

'' Should I to answer to that ?''

'' Tsss! No, don't say anything!'' Helga grumbled, irritated.

As they reached her school, Helga promise herselve to make anything today to annoy her dear Arnold.

''Comon girl! You can do it'' She said to herselve, seeing Arnold showing up with Gerald.

She walks quietly to the school, and the stairs.

''Move it, football head, me first!'' She growled, pushing the hair head of her way.

'' Ah, this girl! A real bitch... ''Signed the black guy, crossing his arms after helping her friend to get up.

'' Don't care about that...''

'' Humm hummm, you have to worry man. It is April fool's day. Helga gonna make you crazy with thousand pranks.''

''Yeah I know Gerald'' Arnold answered, annoyed, entering in the school.

His bad-feeling had not disappeared... It was even worst.


	3. Chapter 3

''Criminy! I don't believe it, Pheeb, this big whale didn't stop to bully me! It's just not fair, there's 800 students in this stupid school, and he reserves his pranks only for me! Tss!''

'' Maybe he wants revenge for all pranks you did to him since we was kids.''

'' Criminey! Anyway Pheeb, you're not supposed to be with Gerald, the best friend of banana face ?''

Helga could see the cheeks of her best friend becoming red.

''Hum, uh, Mr. Johnson wanted him to wait after class for... Something.''

Helga raised an eyebrow. Pheobe and Gerald was the kind of couple who did not make everybody wants about them... Helga didn't understood that. The day when Arnold and she will go out, Helga will make sure than even the whole China knows. Plus, Helga tried to remember a moment when she could see them kissing or other thing, but nothing comes to her mind. She shakes her head and ruminate.

'' I have to find an idea to give Harold a taste of his own medecine... But how ?'

His big blue eyes undertook to look around her until she sees a big guy who was gazing with his eyes full of hearts a beautiful teen. She was a beauty with dark long hairs wearing the latest fashion. Rhonda, of course. Who else in this stupid school of idiots can be that superficial and focused on fashion? She blincked when an idea come from nowhere in her freaky mind.

'' Pheeb, I think I know what to do about Harold now.''

Pheobe raised up her head, the mouth full of bread.

'' And whatta you plannin' to-o? ''(And what are you planning to do ?)

'' Well, you know that this big whale of Harold is totaly in love with Rhonda Loyd, don't you ? '' Helga asked, a smirk on her lips.

'' Hum, yeah, and what then ?''

'' Look here. I'm going to write a love letter to Harold from Rhonda. I will tell him to meet me, I mean, Rhonda, to the schoolyard. At the same time, I will send a letter to Rhonda telling her to meet a secret lover wanting to see her before class and BAM! Harold going to be so ashamed and sad, that never the idea to make pranks to me will come to his empty mind again'' Helga explained with smugness, rubbing her hands.

Pheobe let down her sandwich and choked slightly with her bite.

'' You can't be serious!''

'' Well, yeah, why not ?''

'' You are going to broke Harold's heart!

'' Tsk! As if that whale has a heart. Criminey! Well, I'm leaving, I'm going to write this letter. If you tell someone about that, I will crush your brain, got it ? Helga threatened, leaving the cafeteria.

During this time, the big whale in question openly boasted to his classmass about the old stupids pranks he did to the Horror of P.S118. The last years, he wasn't lucky, Helga, and not only she, made her like a hell during this time of the years. But this years she won't! I had a plan! With boldness, he replaced his ugly blue cap and leaned on the table of the cafeteria.

'' Helga is so stupid!, He said with a hoase-sounding voice. She fall so easily in my trap! Hahaha! I'm sure I made her depress enought for preventing her to make any of her stupids pranks on my this year! Hahaha! Hahaha! ''Harold stupidly laught, taking his in-flight meal he had finished.

'' So, let'z think about it... What could I put on this letter ?... Helga muttered thoughtfully. Dear big morse... No, dear Harold... No, too simple... Hum... Think Helga, think... Ah, well, dear Hrold is perfect finally. Maybe you do not know, but...''

'' I always have a thing fo you, even if I never told you. I would like to tell you something very important, and free my feelings for your pickle head. Please meet me in the old gymnasium of the school at 1 pm. I can't wait to be with you forever.'' Harold read with enormous eyes. ''By Rhonda!'' He concluded with difficulties to beleive what he just read.

The lanky guy name Stinky raised an eyebrow, blincking.

'' Without wanting to make you mad Harold, it looks to me to be an april fool!''

'' Don't say shit like that, Stinky. Rhonda is not this kind of girl. Oh my god, it is the happier day of my life!

Gazing Harold waddle joyfully, Helga, sitting down behind a old locker, laughted with smugness.

'' What an idiot. You make to me your last pranks, you jerk. My plan still running; he's gonna meet Miss Fashion in ten minutes and having the shame of his pathetic life,'' the blond-headed taunted, replacing her cap.

'' I wonder what Harold want to tell me, I mean, the class beginds in 15 minuts and I have to go primp myself before!'' Sighed Rhonda, followed by the blond-headed girl with ponytail Nadine and Sheena with her typically ecologist. style

The threesome reached the meeting place. The old gymnasium was abandonned after the accident of a student. In fact, one of the yarn-beam crashed of him all of sudden. The place was reconstructed by precaution, but never used again. It was allowed to go in. Once in place, Rhonda could see Harold who had invited all of theirs classmate for the awesome revelation.

The girl crosses her arms.

''So Harold, what do you want? I'm waiting, hurry up! I have thing to do know'' winced the beautiful teen, shakins her dark hairs.

Harold waddle from on foot to another, nervous.

'' Y-You wrote this letter to me, don't you? It is not you the one who want to say something to me ?

'' Oh I did it ? And could you tell me what on the earth I would say to you? ''she snarled, arrogant.

'' I, I donk know, uh, maybe your feeling for me?'' Harold declared, his big black eyes eyeballed into Rhonda's own.

''My... What ? Wait, are you kidding me ? Have you looked me ? As if I has feeling for a big whale like you. If I was you, i would hide myself in a hole, Rhonda snorted with goosebumps.

I was like an arrow in his heart.

'' But... But the letter...''

'' Look, I don't know who wrote the letter you state, but it is not me, is it understood ? Now bye, you lame'' groaned the lady, turning back to the first floor.

The place was soundless now. Everybody could hear a fly passed above theirs head. Harold was in the middle of the old gymnasium, his heart broken and his eyes in tears. His friends did not dare to make a sound, all stunned by the scene. All of sudden, a noisy laught sounds, breaking the serious of the moment. A blond headed girl appears from behind a door and crosses her arms like Rhonda does few seconds ago, still laughing, a smirk on her pale face.

'' April fool, you stupid!''

All of the students turns towards her with angry eyes.

'' You did it ?'' Harold asked.

'' I don't belive it, it is surely the meannest thing you never made! Sid said, frowning.

'' Geez! Co mon, all of you! It's just a joke!

'' I'm gonna show you what's my definition of joke, the big guy threatened, walking up in her direction, followed by his classmate.

A black eye llater, Helga found herself firmly tied to one of the old yarn-beam of the gymnasium, a wave of fury in her blue eyes.

'' Hey, ya stupids morons, you won't let me here I hope! Helga groaned.

'' Keep you mouth shut! You are a mean bully, you deserves it!'' Stinky said, leaving the place, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

Helga frowned at them and saw Pheobe leaving the gymnasium too. She looked down her eyes on the blond boy who was still here, wondering what he had to think about that.

'' Hey Arnold-o, free me, football head!''

Finally, Arnold raise his eyes and frowned.

'' You deceive me a lot, Helga.''

Helga received a lot of insults in her life, but this one was the worst think he could tell her. Few seconds after he left, the dark covered the place with an alone Helga in there.

'' I don't belive that she put shame on me! And now, Rhonda hates me!'' Harold shob while everybody was in playtime.

On the stairs Phoebe was lost in her mind. She was nervous and worried. Gerald walk up to her and putted an arm behind her fragile shoulder.

'' Hey babe, what's going on? Worried ?''

'' Yes... I am worried about Helga, there, alone... Maybe I would go...''

'' Don't worry, babe, we will go to untied her after school. What can happens?

The ground shakes under his feet at the moment he finished his sentance. All around, the students loooks panicked, and at the same time, curious.

'' Hey! What on earth is going on?'' Sheena flinched while Rhonda, imitated why the others students, hanged up something and looked at the noise direction.

In front of theirs frightened eyes, the left side of theirs school crashed, a grey smoke dispersing around P.S.118. Fortunately, at this time, this particulary side of the school was empty of people.

'' What the...'' Gerald began to say, stunned.

The black guy flinched.

'' Wait a minut, it was not the place where...''

'' HELGA!'' Screamed Pheobe and Arnold, panicked.

Near them, under the debris, a blooding hand layed, inert, among the ruins.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeeeere my new chapter.

I would like to apologize for all mistake, or non-sence you could fin in my fanfiction. As I said before, english is not at all my main langage, i am a french speaker.

So, enought talk, enjoy!

* * *

She remembered her first day at preeschool. How old was she ? Three years old? Yes, she entered into her third years few days before her first day at preeschool. At that age, some kids was afraid beggining school, but in a positive way. The parents told to theirs children that school was a funny place where they will learn things and make friends. It was a place where they are going to have good moments with theirs new friends and theirs teachers. They told them that they are gonna draw and laugh the whole day, five days a week. Helga did not remember having heard Big Bob Pataki, Myriam or Olga neither talk to her about that. Thus, she was afraid. In a bad way. She was frightened. People vaguely told to her that school was a steady place, where she sat for hours on a rough and unconfortable wood chair... With this kind description of what a school is was born a certain fear for this place. Why on eath her parents did sent her in this horrible thing that school is for learning what they probably already know? She tought that it was an excuse for them to not be bothered by her, what she, obviously, does since life decided to get Helga's ass out of Myriam's entrails.

Luckily, her mother brought her to the preschool for her first day... And it was by chance, she could remember the way, Myriam being so much busy glazing at her older sister, Olga. The others day, the little girl had to go by her own at preeschool. At the beggining, the three-years-old girl was terrified. There was so many creepy thing on her way to her infant school: shifty stranger, wild dog, dark ravens, shadows, et others things like that... But a day, she felt all of her fear she used to feels disappears in one instant. She saw the life in pink.

All changed at the moment she meets her beloved half-moon head, her knight in shinning armore, her kind angel. His kindness has made Helga discovering a new feeling, and she did not know how to react about it. But it was so passionnal. Her love for his parents was nothing compared to his love for him. Anyway, she didn't think that her parents has ever loved her. Since her encounter with Arnold, she did not stop to stalk him everywhere, ruin all of his dates with girls – who was, in that case, her rivals – even if 90 per cent of the time, her trap didn't use and it was worst. At the age of ten years, she gave him his first kiss. Well, it was the first (it was so romantic! In a tv show, in front of the sea, ahhhhhh...), there was a second, in a school play. There was a lot of romantic hugs too! (Well, in her head, all is romantic). But, for her, it was not enought. She is wanted the whole boy for her own!

She saw him grown up and maturing through the years... While she, Helga Pataki, was still the meannest bully of the school who led talk her fists and was desperately looking for the attention of ther golden headed banana face...

Until today. She made a – stupid, she knew that, it was immature and thoughtless – prank to Harold, and it went wrong. She knews how angry he was. If someone would made to her the same pranks, probably she would hit the dude and saw her heart broken. But what on the earth she tought ? What a bird-brained!

And now, she tasted her own medecine... She did not remembered what happened. She recalled that Harold tied her to a stupid old beam in a dangerous place (what an idiot!) and that Arnold, her beloved, had said these words, and theses words, at this moment, was worst that pulling off a thoot without anesthesia.

'' You deceive me a lot Helga'' He said with a furious look.

These six little words saddened her. This time, it was merely an annoyed stare that he showed to her, but a terrible glaze full of fury. He wondered how mean she could be despite the fact that she could also be a kind and nice girl. He didn't understand. Arnold realized her wickedness, and how far it could go. She regreted what she did.

_Helga... Helga..._

Great, very enjoyable, now, she heard voices. The situation could not be worst.

_Helga... Woke up, Helga..._

Woke up? What ?

_Open your eyes, Helga... Please..._

The blond headed girl felt her body being aspired by a halo of full and clear light, and she opens her blues eyes fastly blinded by the ambiant light of the place. A blinding light was in front of her eyes, enjoying itself the pain it caused to the corneas of the teen. She shuts her blue eyes, and reopen thems. She made this a couple of time before she can see clearly, and what she sees stunned her in a high level. There was her beloved Arnold with a worrying look on her beautiful football shaped face. She would talk, but the word was stuck in her throat. Her body did not look like it wanted to obeiying to the orders that her brain give to her. A hand pull of what it seem to be a life-support system. It was only at this moment that she could open her mouth.

'' A...A...Arnold ?'' She managed to say, a little passed-out.

'' Oh Helga! I'm glad that you are alive! I was worried sick!

The lady blicked. Had she heard alright ? Arnold is actually worrying about her and was HAPPY that she's still alive ? It might be a dream...

She turned her blond head on the left to have a better look of his face, and see the strange face he is having. A mix of sadness and culpability. Yes, she is dreaming. Never in the world she could make a face like that to her.

'' Helga, do you see me ?''

'' Of course I see you, banana face. You head is bigger than a elephant's ass.

Helga waited to see the face of Arnold take a annoyed look, but he didn't. Ok, it was disturbing at this point.

Arnold, on his side, was almost glad to hear her voice, even if it is to just insult him. It means that she was ok... Well, almost. His ocean eyes sighted the body of her friend. She was almost entirely covered by the blue sheets of the hospital. Her hairs was disheveled, but still in pigtails. Her cap disappeared. He looked her face more closely, even if he had visit her the whole week. Some bruises took place on around her eyes and on the upper of her body no covered by the sheet and her hospital pyjama, and only God knows where she could have others. The only apparent injuries was bandaged, and these one was smared of blood. Even if she was showing to him her though side, for Arnold, at this moment, noted that she looked fragile, like a mirror. Frowning, Helga followed his sigh and panicked a little inside of her.

'' Wait, where I... Am...'' She asked, her eyes bigs seeing the condition of her body.

Helga tried to move, but her energy and strengh were gone. She felt heavy, as if a enormous rock crushed her. All of sudden, she remembered. She remembered having feel the ground shivered under her feet, and the beam fall on her. Her arms was behind her back, she wasn't surprised to see her left arm in plaster cast, probably broken. She didn't know if she should be angry or frightened seeing all of those injuries. How on earth could she be alive ?

Arnold looked her again.

'' You are in a hospital. You was unconscious for a week, it was worrying. Hum.. You parents came to see you... Uh... A day or two... Errr, I think they are very... Busy. I-I came every day to make sure that you won't wake up alone.

Helga missed a heartbeat, and a lovely and intense feeling took possession of her heart. She make a stupid smile before shaking the head and slapping herself in her mind.

'' As if I would see you football head at my waking up! Criminey!''

And there it is. His cuteness little bored face he always did to her each time she insulted him. He sign.

'' You are angry, even if you don't know how far you are injured...

'' What do you mean Arnold-o? My arm's broken, and then ? I'm still gonna punch Harold in the face!''

He rubbed his neck.

'' It is not only that... Helga, you are...

A person openning the door interupted him. The doctor seemed being surprised to see the young lady awaken.

'' Ah, finally, Miss Pataki. You sleep since last week, you know.''

The words of Arnold said came to her mind and was like a punch. One week ? She didn't though that her state was so bad! And what about the school ?

'' I... I am unconscience ... For a week ?

'' You was. I remember that we had difficulties to pull you out of the debris. We was afraid to hurt. you more that you was. Well, I think you are lucky. You should have die.

Helga blickied before narrowing them.

''So, I could go soon ?

At this question, Arnold and the doctor were uneasy. The tall and thin fifties coughed, as it will give him courage. He hated telling this kind of things.

'' Well, young lady, it is... A little more complicted. You know, a police investigation had been done. Your little friend, hum, Harold, he remembered (Helga showed him an angry face. He is NOT her little friend.), had been under arrest. He admitted the crime. Of course, your classmate had been interroged (Arnold looked guilty).Your parents hired a lawyer, so don't worry.

After a moment, Helga openned her mouth again.

'' So this big whale gonna go in jail ?' She asked, wondering is she should be worryied or happy.

'' Well, no. He's still a teen. In the worst case, he will pass few weeks in the juvie hall.

Helga didn't answered, and looked up the litle strings stucked on her arms.

'' So, can you tell me when I could go ? I hate hospital!''

'' I am getting to this point. Your arms was in your back (no, really?) when the beam felt on you. The right side of you body has been crushed without you can do nothing. What I mean it that it is stricked your...''

'' Look here Doc, I don't want to heard you medicale speech, just give me a reason, why can't I go ? Damn it!''

The man pull his notebook on a table and signed.

'' The right side of body is paralized, he admitted. But there is something else.''

He pull out the covers, letting the young lady opening wide her eyes. She wanted throw up.

'' Oh my gosh...'' she whispered, in a utter shock.

Her left leg... Wasn't there ! There was only a pool of dried blood, and a bandage covering her stumb. Helga wanted to cover her mouth so as to not throw up, but she could not. And as if it was not enough, her right side was paralyzed. Oh god !

The doctor looked sorry.

''If it can help you, your paralysis is temporary. With some years of rehabilitation, you will have agin an almost normal life.

'' Hum, si ça peut te consoler, la p réhabilitation, tu pourras recommencer à avoir une vie plus ou moins normale.''

Arnold frowned, and grabbed the white hand of the young lady.

'' Don't worry Helga, I swear, I'll help you. Harold regrets, you know.

'' Oh, really ? It made my day! I hope that this jerk will die un jail! CRIMINY! DAMN IT! Shouted angrily Helga who could not move at all.

Arnold asked to her to calm down, even if he undertood her fury. He should be mature, and untied her when it was the time. And now...

Helga wanted to cry. Loudly. But hier pride prevented her in front of the men and the little teen she loved. Altough, she stared at him, very frustrated. Arnold rubbed his neck, nervous, and stood up.

'' I'M gonna... Uhm... To the first floor. Do... Do you want something Helga ?

'' NO, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING, YOU LITTLE DWEEB!'' She cried with fury.

The golden haired boy signed and left the hospital chamber of her friend, disapointed and sad. He was terrified seeing the school crashed, and more seeing the body almost in piece of her blond friend lying on a stretcher. Pheone began to cry, and the school has been evacuated in the waiting to being rebuilt. Arnold scratched his head, and rubbed his hairs. Now, Helga was in trouble, and needed someone.

And he will help her with his best. He was persuated that it was his fault, and was not proud of hum at all

He hoped that she will be ok...


	5. Chapter 5

Helga was looking through the windows of her hospital chamber. In her mind, the new of her state was like a storm. She was angry, lost in her mind and at the same time, sad. It seemed that all of her pride had flew away... Especialy when Rubertha, her nurse, came to wash her... If Helga would have her arms, she would punch her. She would rather being in her muck than being washed by another person. Crimeny, she's not a old cow ! Tsk, and say that she have to endure this for a moment! Helga wondered a moment how things will goes one at home. Myriam is not able to take care of herselve, so it is impossible that she is gonna take care of her daughter for importants things like: dressing up, washing, brushing theet... Helga signed loudly, and pull on her head on the pillow. The drugs against the pain was effective, she didn't feel anything... No pain nor injuries or iches... Well, she guessed that it was normal because of her paralysis. The blond-headed girl didn't like at all the feeling that she had at this moment. She felt weak and vulnerable... She hated this. She was Helga G. Pataki, damn it ! A strong girl who was afraid of anything! She signed again, and she heard the door of the chamber being open. It wasn't Arnold, but her parents who rushed off to her daughter.

Helga had a scowl.

'' Oh Helga, are you ok ? Myriam worried.

'' Yes mom, i'm on fire! Helga said sarcastically. ''Never been as much on fire than now.''

''Sorry honey, sometimes, I ask stupids questions''Her mom said, a little confused and lost voice.

''Don't worry girl, this guy will paid for having injured a Pataki!'' Growled Big Bob, hitting his hands with his fist.

Helga raised up a side of her eyebrow. She was really not in the mood for talking today. The anger roamed in her heart. She was frustrated against her parents, Rhonda, Pheobe, Harold, everybody!

Even Arnold. Don't be fooled; Arnold was still in her heart; but she has been deceived by his behaviour. Usually, Arnold was the kind of guy who is always looking for explainations before getting angry.

'' This brat!'' Bob Cursed. '' We actually sue this guy! I'm gonna try to gain a lot of money of this accident! Anyway, my shop needs a new roofing.''

Of course. Helga did not doubt for a second than Bob gonna keep the money... Helga resisted to the urge to cross her arms, because it was impossible right now. She looked a moment outside before looking her parents again.

'' Hey, the Genius, what shall I do once at home ? I couldn't do anything alone!'

''Don't worry Olga, Arnie said that he will help you in your daily task.''

'' Don't be stupid dad, he has a life you know. You have to hire a nursing home, or something...

She saw her father grumbling and rubbing his head, knowing that she was right. Enjoying this litle victory, she beared her parents a little moment before they left.

Finally free of them, Helg scowled and tough about what' happened yesterday. She woke up in a hospital bed, and saw her broken body... It is not really a good awakening. Rethinking about her no more leg, she moaned.

''Shit shit shit shit shit shit'' Helga though, depressed.

Helga wondered how many time she is going to pass in this room. Yesterday, she received the visit of Arnold, and this morning, Pheobe and Gerald came. Her japanese best-friend has cried on her body, apoloziging for her behaviour, and Helga has gently reassured her. Her best friend was not here when she should do, but Helga knew that it was her own fault. Her prank was stupid, immature, not proper for a 16 years old.

''And people say that I am smart. I am stupid, fucking stupid!'

''Who is stupid ?'' A familiar high pitched voice asked.

Facepalm. Obviously. After the parents, now the older sister brings her ass. Soon, it will be the turn of Santa Claus and Tooth Fairy. Olga seemed sad.

''Sorry for my late, baby sister, I had to do something before coming here. Oh, my poor baby sister, look at you! You are in piece !

The beautiful tall blond headed woman rushed off to her and hugs Helga like she did not see her for years. Helga, this time, had not the strengh to pull her away.

''It hurts'' She snorted.

'' Oh! I am sorry my little baby sister, I am... Akward sometime! Oh, look, I bring you some chocolate! You like, don't you? With almonds!

Haussa raised her unibrow.

''Can you tell me why on eart you know that I like it?

Olga looks very happy all of sudden.

'' You are my little sister. I know all about you!

The little sister scowled, and one more time, could not cross her arms.

''Anyway, why are you here ? You have a concerto in Miami, don't you? So why are you here ?''

'' I do, but when I heard about your accident... I came here immediatly... Poor little sister, is it

Helga wanted to say something ironical, but she changed her minds seeing the facial expression of Olga. She canceled her show for her... The blonde headed girl signed. She hated it when her sister acted like that; it makes her feel like she was a monster to be nasty to her.

'' No... I'm ok...''

Olga took the cold and motionless hand of the teen and hug it softly while she sitting on a wooden chair.

''Don't worry Helga, I'm gonna help you. I told to Mom and Dad that I took an appartment near the house. I could come to see you at anytime! Washing you body, tucking you...

Only the idea to being that dependant and weak make her grit of fury. She always said that she did not need anyone... She was now in the sht. God, have mercy.

Olga to picked up a little hert in chocolate and hold it to Helga.

''Open you mouth, lovely little sister.''

Blushing, Helga frowned and loocked away, taking the candy in her lips and chewing it slowly. This kind of moment, usually, strengthen the love between two sisters... But Helga was not sure that she actually liked it. Olga told her that she's gonna help her, but it was rough to believe. Why would she does such a thing ?

_'' Because I love you, little sister'' _The voice of Olga said in her tortured mind.

It is true; Olda told her often that she loved her and that she was her little baby sister.

On Olga's side, she was destroyed to see her sister like that. She was so full of life and energy before the tragedy (uh, what?). Her body was in pieces, and she could never more run or jump.

'' Poor little baby sister'' She tough sadly, still feeding Helga.

As far as she can remember, she always wanted a little sister that she could pamper and love. But the studies brought her away of her family, and before she realized, she was alone in another country for some studies, work or shows, letting behind her a little sister alone and in love for a football head shaped boy.

Once Helga ate all the chocolates, Olga wiped her hands on her blue aqua skirt and stood up when they heard someone knocked at the door.

'' Helga? Helga, it's me. Can I come in ?''

Helga's face burned, and Olga paid attention to this. She smiled softly and open the door, letting Arnold enter while she was leaving the room. Helga frowned. Again another visit. At least, she wasn't alone.

'' Hi Helga'' Her beloved blond headed boy said with a soft and warm voice.

''Hi'' She answered, fighting with her feelings.

There was a shy silence. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and looked her friend.

'' Uh... Does Pheobe came ?

''Yeah.''

''Oh... Cool then...''

'' Why are you here, banana face ?

''I'm done with my baseball training with Gerald and everybody... So I came here, seeing if you need something.

''As you can see Arnold-o, I'm alright! I'm on fire! She gets angry, turning her head.

The boy sighed loudly. She was bearable.

No long after the left of the teen, a nurse come to give to the injured a sting for the pain. Then, Helga felt the sleep invade her mind after to much visits and animation in her little hospital chamber.

Olga opened the door of her newappartment with a lot of bags of food in her arms. She put the bags on the table and took a look around. Her new appartment was simply sublime, and only few steps of the house of her parents. She could not wait to invite her sister here, playing with her, watching movies... Her eyes filled of strs, and she grabbed a picture of her and Helga having a scowl. She huged the frame against her heart. She was not here for her sister when she needed her...

But now, she will be! It's going to change!

.


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold looked the view that the windows of his chamber offered to him. Recent times, he was feeling down in the dumps, and everybody could see it on his face everywhere he went. Hard things goes on in his life, and he can't help, but feel a little depressed by the events.

Three hours ago, he appeared to the court as a witness, like the whole gang. Each had told her version of the incident, but each story was the same. Of course, Arnold made his best to save Harold. But he knew that the boy was more sensitive than he let believe (he was a crybaby), he regretted what he did. He would never do this if he knew the consequence of his actions. Arnold made his better, but it wasn't enough. Plus, Big Bob Pataki hired a good lawyers, Arnold had any chance. Harold did not want that his friends are involved in that, so he didn't mention theirs names in her version of the story. Everybody was sad to see the poor teen like that, even Rhonda had a guilty frown. Pheobe kept silent, still depressed by the events, and Gerald hardely tried to comfort her. Stinky and Sid had ardently defend theirs best friend, but not succeed. Lila found the situation

''ever so dramatic'' and Arnold... Was lost in the middle of this.

Finally, Big Bob managed to revoke 10 000 dollars from the trial, growling that '' her beloved daughter could never have a normal live anymore, and she felt in a deep depression.'' It could be true, but it was not. It needs more to destroy Helga G. Pataki. But it was not everything. If ruining the family wasn't enough, Harold has been sent in a juvenile dentention center for the three next months.

''Don't mess with the Pataki'' Big Bob said sternly.

Arnold signed. Here we go again, he was flattened. He hardely disapproved what he did for Helga; it was mean. She didn't deserve it. No one deserved it. He rubbed his blonds hairs. The accident happened one month ago, and Helga was still in the hospital. Harold, before her appearance to the juvie hall, came to apologize to Helga, but she was still angry and kicked him out. Harold can be stupid, but he was conscious of the trouble he did. After all, a missing leg was not nothing. At least, she won't be paralyzed her whole life... But she knew that the pride of Helga was injured. She whitout doubt the proudest girl he has never seen. And the toughest. A ringtone brought him back in the reality and he looked at his new cellphone, freshly brough from Big Bob Pataki's shop. Arnold still had some difficulties to match with this little things.

'' Hi?'' Arnold asked with a puzzled face, wondering who called him.

''Hey Arnold, it's me.''

Arnold sat on his bed before lying down.

'' Hi Gerald.''

''Are you Ok buddy ?''

''Well, I'm a little shocked by the recents events...''

'' Yeah I know, Harold won't survivre in a juvenile detention center'' Arnold heard.

'' Et bien, je suis encore sous le choc des derniers evenements...''

''Yeah, but there's Helga too and...''

''Helga Helga Helga! Stop this shit bro, your girlfriend's alive so stop torturing my ears with this!''

Arnold signed heavily. Gerald never appreciated Helga.

''She's not my girlfriend.''

''Whatever you say. Well, I called you for asking if you wanted to come with me to the arcades tomorrow.''

The blond-headed boy pull off his cap and played with it to pass the time.

''I can't, I must see Helga and...''

'' Good! Good, good, I give up'' He heard him let a loud sigh. '' Goodnight Arnold''

''Goodnight Ge...

He had not the time to finish his sentance than his bestfriend already hang up. Arnold knew that Gerald had enough of him and his worries for his bully, but how do not worry ? He sign, replace his cap on his football shaped head and closed his eyes. He tough about what happened today. Helga seemed in a better mood, but being in a hopsital began to get her nerves. Incredibly, Helga seemed to accept his help, she, the girls who always refuse the help of everyone. She was strange, this girl... But he understood her anger to him.

Himself was. He felt stupid. He always did the right thing to do since his chilhood. And the only moment where he would have some savvy, the anger had the most of him. He always saw in Helga more than she shows. This fragile Helga who shut herself in a shell. But for two years, she didn't show any kindness to anyone (excepted Pheobe) and seeing her playing with Harold's feelings... He didn't bear it. The boy closed his eyes again, hoping falling asleep to make disappear this feeling of guilt.

Meanwhile, to the hospital, Helga could not fall asleep. Her ocean sight was pointing to the windows. Sonner today, another patient of the hospital joined her chamber. Now, she shared it with a high burnt woman. A chick curtain has been placed between the two beds. She constantly heard her loud breathing and could imagine the pain. She let out a sigh, and think about the only thing in the world that can make her smile forever: Her little football headed boy. Thinking of him made her smile stupidly. This morning, he helped her to eat... For a second, she could imagine that they were married.

''Oh Arnold, my kind angel, I hope that someday you will put on me a new look, a romantic one...'' She daydreamed.

The poor boy felt so guilty... And he's gonna be with her for the next months. It was enjoyable, but the circumstances was dramatic. Well, she will be out of the hospital in a couple of days, the doctors told her that in the way she squirmed in her bed, her life wasn't in danger. Olga will help too... Helga doesn't know if she was glad or not. Her sister will finally be here for her... But it was too late. It was a busy lady, very talented pianist and violonist, and she... a simple student miserably in love with a man too good for her.

On this mind, she closed her eyes and try to sleep.

Pheobe Heyerdahl was a sensitive and fragile girl. Smart, patient, open-minded, but fragile, physically and psychologically. Gerald was the first to agreed, being her boyfriend. She always tried to see the bright side like Arnold do. But this time... She not succeed to see the bright side. Her best friend was to the hospital, and she didn't do anything to help her before the accident... It happened one month ago, but the events was fresh in her head. She looked down to her studies. School will restart soon, and she wanted to be updated. But she could not concentrate. Helga worried her so much. Oh, Pheobe knew that she was safe. But she knew that Arnold and Olga are going to help her, and Pheobe wanted too. She felt so guilty. Tired, she rubbed her eyes below her big glasses and passed a hand in her black hairs. The petite japanese checked the time. 11 h pm. It's getting late, and tomorrow, she is going to visit Helga with Arnold. She should rest, or she won't be O.K for the next day.

Tomorrow came too soon for Arnold. Lazy, he get off of the bed and looked distractly at the note he let on his mirror.

_**Appointment with Pheobe in front of the hospital at 11 h am.**_

He loocked at his phone. 9 h am. Gald to don't be late, he slopped to the bathroom where Mister Hyuun and Suzie, obviously tired, was waiting after who-knows. Once clean and fresh, he glaze at his phone. 10 h 15 am. Quickly, he go downstairs and take a fast breakfast before leaving the boardhouse to take the bus for the hospital of Hillwood. He could laught about it; he never tough to hurry that much to see Helga. G. Pataki... Especially knowing that she will treat him like shit. He sighed. Getting off of the bus, he could see the petite japanese waiting for him in the entrance of the hospital, a bunch of roses in her left hand. She bought some flowers every week. Althought, Arnold like to tease her about it, telling her that she didn't go to a burial. Gerald didn't come to see Helga; he never like this girl. No one was against it. Helga never did something to be appreciated. Rubbing his neck, Arnold greeted Pheobe.

''Hi, Phoebe. Still on time, as usual.''

Pheobe smiled.

''Can we go ?''

''Yeah, here we go.''

Without further ado, they entered the hospital and go for the chamber 202. Arnold knoked before get in, trying to do not look the burned girl who had somme visits. The scowl of Helga hit his face, but Helga's changed when she saw Pheobe.

''Hey Pheebs, what's up ?'' Helga said with a playful tone, her best friend missed up since yesterday.

A smiled growing on her face, the petite teen hold to her the roses.

'' I brought this to you.''

'' Cool, put them there, I will ask to the nurse to put them in a vase.

While the girl obeyed, Arnold couldn't help but though that Helga and Pheobe was really the best friends ever, and that Helga was the more kind of girls at this moment with her, and vice versa. He was almost jealous. He raised his green eyes and looked Helga in the eyes who frowned a little.

'' Hi, football head.''

'' Hi Helga. Are you alright today ?''

'' I feel a litte numb, but it's ok.'' She said sarcastically.

He sighed. Her sarcasm remind him the day where she make him believe that she was blind. Despite the prank, it was on his good memories side. He sat on a wooden chair while Pheobe was doing it too. There was a short and shy silence before Helga decided to break it.

'' I don't know if you have already tested the foot of the hospital, but it's disgusting. It's worst than the overcooked turkey of Myriam.''

Arnold remembered that Myriam was the name of her mother, and he laughted a little.

''See the bright side Helga, you will be out of this place soon, and you could eat her turkey again.''

Helga had a little smirk on her lips.

''Hey Arnold, be a angel, and scratch my right arm please.''

'Of course!'' He said quickly.

Pheobe raised an eyebrow. She was sure that this side of her body was paralyzed... Se got it. A new prank of Helga. She smiled. Helga without a good prank wasn't Helga.

Arnold scratched her arm ardently, covered by the smirk of the injured teen.

''Lower.''

He obeyed.

''Oh yes, right here. Now higher please.''

Frowning, he did it.

'' Oh yeah, scratche hardly football head.''

He obeyed, still thinking about his right thing to do. The game took five minutes before she said:

''Oh my gosh! It's hurt! What did you do to me ?''

Arnold opened wide his eyes and panicked before he narrowed his eyes.

''Hey wait, I think about it, you are paralized, you're not supposed to...

He interrumpted himself when he saw her laughted face. He bowed his shoulder and his head, annoyed, recomforted by the best friend of the blond girl.

''I got you, Arnold-o.''

Helga laughter very hard. It made her feel better, it was enjoyable to think about an other thing than her leg and her future.

'' You will never change'' Arnold said.

''Well, you know, I am a pretty amazing person.''

Pheobe let a weak laught.

'' You are a easy target Arnold.'' She gently told to him.

''I'm afraid that I am'' He sighed, however glad that she was enought good to make a stupid prank.

It was hard to believe that she young woman was saddened by the situation. She made her best to show that she was not, but only Phoebe could see the depression in her eyes. Unconscously, Arnold didn't want to see the saness and the sorrow in her eyes. He still expected her to stood up and tell to him that all that was a prank. Like she always did. Helga could be that immature in the most important moments. They could be encercled by a horse of zombies, she would find a way to being funny. This side of her was enjoyable, at a certain point. But he would like that she control it.

The rest of the day ended without a problem. Olga didn't came to see her baby sister today, but Stinky and Sid came to inform her about Harold. Unconsciously, Helga's heart sank, but of course, she didn't show it and get them out of the place to let her eat alone and rest. She could not wait to leave this chamber !


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a wonderful day. The most wonderful day ever. Or rather, it was like a sunbeam traveling throught the dark clouds of the sorrow. Yes, Helga began to depress in that hospital. So when the doctor told her that she could leave the hospital at any time, she would jump to his arms. Well, even if she wanted to, she could not.

Surrounded by her parents, Olga, Arnold and Pheobe, Helga, helped by the doctor, sat on a wheelchair. She thanked God to being under the painkillers. The man had prescribe it for the next months. Her mother brought her new clothes, and Helga could not help but her heart sank to the sight of her missing leg. Life's going to be badly hard... And annoying.

At least, she was not in this fucking bed anymore, hearing the fucking breathing of this fucking poor woman with who she shared her chamber. With red cheeks, she raised her eyes to meet the sight of everyone who was looking at her. She was uneasily.

''What, you've never seen a pretty girl in a fucking wheelchair?''

All of the curious looks shyly looked away. Olga shooked her blond head and went behind the wheelchair before inclining her upper body to speak with Helga.

''We go home baby sister. Mommy and I will cook your favorite meal. I'm sure you can't wait that you and me learn to know each others!''

''I've waited for this the whole week'' She said sarcastically before her eyes met Arnold's own.

He rubbed his neck; it was a bad habit. He coughed and took the hand of the injured.

'' I have homeworks to do. But I swear I will come to take care of you when your sister works. If I can do anything else, please tell me.''

Helga raised an eyebrow to him, and the Patakis left, letting Arnold and Pheobe behind. The blond teen signed loudlt before looking at the petite japanese.

''Gerald still don't want to come ?''

She shooked her head.

''I don't understand. However, we played togheter to the Gerald's field before the accident. The whole class came to apologize, even Curly and Rhonda who have nothing to do with the accident! Why Gerald hates Helga like that...''

Pheobe knew exactly why. Gerald was really angry against the Pataki. For him, she was just an bully who was teasing after Arnold since their three years. Being the best friend of the favorite victim of Helga, he could only see troubles in her. It made sense. But someday, he could help but fight the problem. Gerald was here that time, and didn't help her neither.

...

Comfortably sat on the bench of the car, Helga looked her parents trying to put the wheelchair in the boot. Once this done, Bob drove the family to the house. Bored, Helga looked outside, and gazed her reflect. Her injuries on her face was healed, but it wasn't like nothing had happen. She had scars, one of them was placed on her temple, and another one, bigger on the arch of her eyebrow. Her ocean sight. turned to her body again. The blond-headed girl's mother brought her a pink t-shirt and a paire of jeans. She frowned, and tried to move, but whatever the number of time she tried, the right side of her body didn't want to move. It was scar... It was her body, and she didn't have the control of this. Her arm being broken, she did not want to move it, and her left leg... Well, she didn't have anymore. It was cut to the knee level. Depressed, she propped her head on the window. Bob raised his eyes to look at his daughter through the mirror. He gazed her sad look and cringed. He was suing the school right know, but it will take few months for a result. Suing a school was a lot more difficult than a poor family. Why on earth the school hadn't put a fucking cadena on this fucking door ? If it was that dangtlerous, then they should take some precaution, damn it!

To his side, Myriam was almost lying on the bench, the heand in her head, and was thinking about her next smoothie. Since the accident, was began no drink a little more. She almost lost her daughter!

Olga couldn't took her eyes off of her sister. She would like to hug her hardly in her arms, but she knows that it would bother Helga so she resist to the urge.

Once at home, Olga helped Helga to get her out of the car, and placed her on her wheelchair. All around them, the bystangers stopped her path to look at the teen. The new of the accident wasn't a secret anymore at Hillwood, and if Harold was now seen as a delinquent, Helga was seen like martyr. Co mon! A martyr! She sent them a murder look. She wasn't a martyr, crimeny! And she didn't want to be neither.

In the house, nothing has changed. Her bedroom was intact, nothing has been deplaced. Helga was dying under the urge to know if her shrine of Arnold was still there, but she didn't have the strengh to check. Her little adventure from the hospital until now took all of her energy. What a shit, she thought. She was so full of energy in the past. Olga crossed her hands in her back.

''Are you going to be ok, baby sister ?''

''Yeah yeah.''

''O.k, so I'm going to make the dinner with mommy. Take care Helga, I come back later.''

After a last sight for the blonde girl, the older sister left the bedroom. Sat on her bed, tv on, Helga looked at herselve and cursed. Crimeny! She can't do anything! Absolutely nothing! She can't even go to the bathroom, damnt it! What a shame! She deadly sigh, and watched the tv whitout really listening, bored.

...

The school started again to the P.S.188. Once, it was only an elementary school, but she grew up and now it was a proud school where elementary school and highschool was reunited. Of course, some conflicts with the students started, but Mr. Oakman managed the school with a heavy hand ! He was good director, no too stern, and no too freestyle. But he made a mistake, the only one of his career. He negliged to lock this – now hardly looked – damn door. Now, the Pataki family was on his back, and it maked sense, but he was decided to won't let them took his money so easily. It was deplorable for the poor girl, but these teebs wasn't supposed to be there. Mr. Oakman stood up and looked the schoolyard filling up with students. Big Bob will certainly succeed to pick him some money from the trial. But not as much as he would have thought.

...

Arnold and Pheobe were on their way to school. Despite of the tragedy, they needed to go study if they didn't want to lag behind the others. Pheobe was in a better mood, she knew that Helga was in good hands. Raising up her little black eyes, she could see far way Gerald who was waiting for them near the entrance of the school, his green bag on his shoulder, the left hand in his pocket. Immediatly, the petite japanese rushed to him and stopped in front of him before kissing him on the cheek. The teen surrounded her with a arm before looking at Arnold.

''Man Arold, you looks like cr-...''

''I know Gerald, I... I didn't sleep well last night, and I woke up earlt to see Helga leaves the hospital.

''Ah, so she's out now ? Man... Do you know when she gonna go to school ?

Pheobe raised an eyebrow.

''I do not think so, she can't even move by herself.''

Gerald, who didn't want to listen what the students were saying in the whole school, carefully listened what her girlfriend was saying.

'' Seriously ? Shit...'' He said, impressed.

They had not the time to finish the conversation, because the whole gang joined them, curious about what was happening to Helga.

''Does she left the hospital ? Stinky asked on the top of his 1m70.

''Is she alright ?'' Sheena worried, holding her feather as a lucky charm.

''She is good now'' Pheobe told them. '' But she won't come back before a long moment... I think she will be forced to continue her studies at home.

A young lady of the gang shooked her head.

'' It's ever so sad! We have to do something !'' Lila said with bambi eyes.

''I don't really know what we can do'' Sid meditated.

Not as far, Brainy listened the conversation without taking part of this. Excepted for Arnold and Pheobe, he was without doubt the only one who was dying of worries for Helga. But no one knew this. He didn't visited her, knowing that she didn't like him.

Gerald frowned.

'' We could go this her house!'' Rhonda proposed with a detached voice.

Helga has never been a good friend... But they were togheter during their childhood, so she have to do something.

''I do not think she would want to us to see her like that...'' The japanese supposed even if in the fact, it was too late.

Pheobe's boyfriend could feel anger pecking in his stomach.

''We could bring her some flowers!'' The ecolo girls said.

'I do not think she...''

''WHY!'' Gerald cried. ''WHY DOES EVERYBODY WORRIED ABOUT HER ? This girls is a fucking bully, and teased us for years! She is mean, she's a monster!''

Gerald took his breath. He didn't understand why they, his friends, who wasn't even with Helga, could take care of her at this point. Everybody open wide thei eyes while looking at him. Pheobe was stunned. Finally, Eugene opened his mouth whith a shy tone.

''Because she is in our good memories...''

This sentence left him stunned and speechless. The bell rang, and the gang entered in the school, except for Gerald who was in his little world. After some minuts, he shooked his head.

'' Damn it! He cursed.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thanks writtenbyyourstruly because she corrected all my mistakes ! THANK YOU =D

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Today, Gerald thought it was a bad day. All went wrong. Firstly, waking up this morning, there was no more of his favorite cereal. Damn it. What on earth can be more worse than a morning without his favorite cereal ? It's exactly like going to school in a hurry and discovering that the doors were closed due to a day off and finding that he could have slept more.

But that's not all. On his way to school, Phoebe didn't come with him, because she was busy in the hospital. It was irritating, but she was his bestfriend. By the way, she reproached him because he always being rude to Helga. She kept saying that he should learn to know her, that she is not what she showed.

Also, he got a C on a history exam. Who the hell cares about the president's name of Zimbabwe in 1970? But that was not surprising. He had never been good at history.

Plus, there were no more hamburgers in the cafeteria. The only thing still able to make him smile was running out of stock, he had been forced to eat the stew of yesterday. Great.

More than that, everybody was speaking about Harold and Helga during the whole day and how it was tragic. They made a stupid debate: Which one of the two is more in big trouble. Some of them took the part of Harold, because it was just an accident, and his heart was literally broken after the rejection of Rhonda (she made herself very small as to not get noticed) and the big majority took the part of Helga because she had almost died and that her life was now fucked up. What? Too big of a deal! Her life, fucked up? He didn't think so. Even with her arms and legs missing, she would still find a way to bully people. She don't give a damn shit to other people's feelings.

Finally, to top it all, the whole gang left directly after school and made their way to the house of the blonde-headed girl. Well, almost the whole gang. Brainy didn't go (thinking about it, he was kinda strange), Nadine had a dentist appointment and Curly said something about boycotting the hospital. It looks like he hadn't even understood that she was out.

And here he is, sitting on a bench in the park, alone in the world. His sighed as he looked over at a couple who were kissing near him, as it reminded him of his relationship with Phoebe.

They both got along very well. But Phoebe saw more of Helga than him, and he was jealous. He is so in love with her, and what does she see in Helga that he doesn't? Everbody could see this little thing in her, and he was trying to open his eyes. As far as he could remember, he couldn't remember a gentle and soft thing about Helga. Apart from this moment when she lost her memory, or where she played the idiot in that french restaurant, and other moments, but most of the time, it ended in disaster.

He sighed loudly and took his head in his hands.

''Oh Phoebe, I'd like to see what you see...'' He thought out loud.

...

''Open Helga.'' Said a gentle voice while helping the blonde girl to eat.

''Thanks a lot Phoebe.'' Helga answered while her besfriend wiped her mouth. ''I don't think I'm gonna get used to this.

''What are you talking about?'' The petite japanese asked, giving her a portion of chicken.

''To be helped like that. I mean, crimeny, I can't do anything!''

Phoebe glanced down at the body of her best friend. She had still some bruises, and in fact, she saw Helga trying to move her body, but only her broken arm and stump moved. Heartbroken, Phoebe turned her head away.

A good handful of the class came to see her. Her parents were at work (yes, yes, Miriam works now), and Olga has been told that Phoebe would be here, so she didn't come either. Arnold was the last one to leave the place after of course being assured that Phoebe would take care of Helga and that she was ok with it. Helga was depressed thinking about it. She didn't know if Arnold was still around because he felt guilty or because he really wanted to see her. Their relationship didn't change since they were 9. And why? Because she didn't tell him her feelings. What a coward! But now, after her stupid prank, and in this state, it was certain that he would not be with her as a boyfriend. She had thrown herself in the deep hole.

''What do you wince like that Helga? We are all alone, you can tell me everything.''

Helga threw out a deep sigh.

''Well, I was wondering what Arnold was thinking about all of this." She told politely and softly. "He said that he felt guilty... But I wonder if that is the only reason he helped me. He has nothing to do with the accident."

Phoebe had thought about she had said, and then replied:

''Of course he doesn't, Helga! We are not 10 anymore, Arnold is old enough to know what he wants. The gang came today because they worry for you, for Harold too. He is stuck all alone in this juvenile prison. He didn't want to see you hurt like that, he told you that, didn't he? It is the same for Arnold, if he helps you, it's because he cares about you. He told it to you a few times before in the past. You know, he is single, you should say to him what you feel about him before he falls in love with someone else."

Impressed by her long monologue, Helga made a little smile.

''Are you really thinking that? I mean, Arnold could not want me with the state I'm in...''

''Helga... I thought you knew him more than that. You almost died. This life is short you know, you should tell him what you feel about him before it's too late. '' Phoebe said while giving her the last portion of potatoes before placing the dish on the bedside table.

The words of her bestfriend did cheer her up! Of course, Arnold wasn't that type of guy. She rested again her head on the pillow.

''Yeah, maybe you're right. After all, what do I have to lose?''

''That's the spirit!' She smiled taking her hand. ''I would like you to experience the same thing I feel with Gerald. It is magic!''

''Talking about him, it's strange he hasn't come yet. I mean, the whole gang came to see me, besides him. What's wrong does he not like me or something?''

Phoebe felt uneasy all of sudden.

''He... He hates you.''

''Why? What did I do?''

Phoebe didn't know how to say to her that the buddy of her beloved didn't care at all about her. That he insults her while she is defenseless, and that he doesn't want to see her ever again.

''Well,'' Said the blonde headed girl, cuting off her thoughts. ''I don't give a shit 'bout it.''

The japanese smiled and heard the door of the house opening. Shortly after, a sober Miriam (sober, yeah, sober!) opened the door of her daughter's chamber.

''Hello kids, everything's ok here?''

''Greetings, Miss Pataki. I'm going to go, I have homework to do. Helga, see you later ok?'' She smiled before waving her goodbye.

Only a smile answered her. Miriam let Phoebe leave and walked over to her youngest daughter before sitting on the bed.

''So, how are you today?''

''I feel like I have been ran over by a truck, but thanks for asking Miriam.'' She answered, half sarcastically.

''I brought you some chocolate, wait.'' Said her mother, a little lost, looking for it in her handbag. ''Where the heck did I put it... Damn it...''

''What's going on, Miriam?''

' I-I think I forgot-I left it at work...''

''Well, It's not surprising...'' Helga scowled, not stunned at all.

Since a year now, her mother has been working for a radio station. She reads the weather... Yeah, not interesting at all.

''I will bring it tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget: we have an appointment with the doctor to free your arm from the plaster cast next week!''

''I can't wait to be there...''

Miriam gently pinched her cheek and stood up, saying that she will prepare the dinner, and if she needs her, that she could holler for her.

Helga waited some minutes before raising her eyes to the ceiling.

''1...2...3...'

''Oh, damn, I think I burned the dinner!'' She could hear from downstairs, which made her sigh in despair.

...

Arnold tried to concentrate again on his studies. He could barely do it, as his thoughts were turned towards Helga. He didn't stop to think about her since the accident... It was disturbing.

''Something wrong, Arnold?'' A very soft and feminine voice asked on his side.

He turned his green eyes to meet her eyes, which were green like a shinning emerald. Lila Sawyer was sat on his bed, her legs crossed, reading a book for her english class.

''Oh, I was thinking about Helga... I tried to be in her skin for a minute... It should be horrible to be in this state so young.''

''Yes, I understand what you mean. It's ever so sad and deplorable. But she's gonna be ok. It's going to take her a little time...''

Lila dropped her book on the bed, as he ran his fingers through her long, down and fluffy red hair. Arnold's eyes opened wide, and he made a little smile.

''We haven't been able to be together like this in a long time. You look so pretty."

''We could be like this more often if you could decide to actually tell the truth to our friends."

Arnold rubbed his neck shyly.

''I-I'm not...''

''Ready. I know.''

She walked to Arnold, who stood up from his bed. He was some centimeters

taller than her.

''I'm going to wait. Because I love you ever so much.''

And then they kissed passionately. The football head shaped boy rubbed softly her long and soft hair. Lila had grown up very well. Things grew in the place they needed to, and she wore now a red shirt exactly like Arnold wore when he was 9 and a jean skirt. Slowly, she twined her arms around Arnold's shoulder and the kiss lived a long moment before Arnold broke it.

''That was cool. It refreshed my mind.''

''I am ever so glad you liked it sweetheart. But we should now return to our studies. I am worried about Helga too, but worrying won't make her feel better. We must send her some positive energy.''

The boy smiled and caressed her cheek.

''Yeah, you're right. As usual. Co mon, let's return to our studies.''

She grinned and took her book while Arnold studied his math book, a shade of red on his cheek.

Lila and him began to date six months ago. But Arnold doesn't want to reveal it to the gang yet. Knowing them, they would tease and never let it down for years. After a lot of ''I love you'' ''Oh no, finally, I think it is not love'' and ''I don't like you like you'', they ended their childish ways and they confessed their love. Lila is all Arnold is looking for in a woman: gentle, generous, polite, smart, funny, sophisticated, and always has the right word to comfort.

She was the woman of his dreams, he was certain.

...

Night fell on Hillwood. Helga watched the sky through the windows. Her hair was down, and her sapphire eyes were lost, looking dreamily up into the stars. Softly, with a very low voice, a poem left her pink lips.

''How can I describe what you are to me ?

Mere words do you injustice...

For you are an infatuation that does not end.

A fascination of the nth degree.

A passion that consumes me all through your noble deeds

And fills my life with poetry...''

She closed her mouth, pinching her lips. Helga felt something wet running on her white cheek. The reflection of the night made her beauty look like something unreal, gostly.

''A tear? Why am I crying?... Crimeny...''

She thought about what Phoebe had said earlier, and her heart sank painfully. She had a bad feeling.

''Oh Arnold, I wish that you could love me for who I am...''

And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hum... Dont kill me ?


	9. Chapter 9

'' I'll count to three. One, two, three!''

The man, holding a kind of knife, cut the plaster jailing the arm of Helga. Arnold, Lila, Phoebe and Sid were waiting near her, watching with curiousity. The rest of the gang couldn't be here.

''Ah, finally!'' Helga cried by touching her face with her free hand.'' I can touch myself!''

As she was saying that, she raised her eyes on the people who was looking at her with eyes wide open, a stunned look on the face, and she blushes.

''Not that way!''She groaned as she shaked her fist. '' You geekbait!''

''She already shooked her fist.'' Sid smiled. '' She is our Helga.''

''I will act like I didn't hear that.'' Helga said, raising an eyebrow.

'' I propose to go to Chez Pierre for the occasion!" Lila proposed, joining her hands togheter.

''I can't!'' The only boy with dark hair said, now as tall as Arnold and sporting a rock style.  
"I have to help my grandmother to... Whatever. I can't stay.''

''Oh, it is ever so sad.'' The only red headed girl retorted.

Sid made a sign with his hand, and left the place. The doctor coughed to reclaim their attention.

''Well Helga, now you can use your arm to do whatever you want, but please, remain cautious, it's still fragile.''

''No prob doc''.

''Do you still have your painkillers?''

Helga rolled her eyes. Couldn't he just leave her alone?''

''What do you think about it?''

''Alright, alright, I'm done with the questions.''

The teens looked at each other with a smile and Phoebe took the handles of Helga's wheelchair. Ironically, it reminded her the moment when she has been hit by a car. She broke her leg, and needed to walk around in a wheelchair with a guilty Helga on her heels doing all what she wanted. It was the time.

The way for the restaurant was a way longer, because of Helga's handicap. It has been a long time that she didn't hang out with her friends, but now that one of her arm was free, she could live again and do what she wanted!... Even if in the fact, it was impossible. Despite her happiness, she couldn't help, but have wondered why damn Lila was here? After all these years, Arnold seemed to have not any feelings for her anymore, so why on earth is she talking to him with that kind of smile as it was nothing? Helga gritted teeth and her fist clenched. They were too much close for her. She grabbed the collar of Phoebe and forced her to incline towards her, her eyes still on Lila's back.

''Uh, can I help you Helga?'' Phoebe said, surprised, her eyes wide open.

''Why is Lila here?'' She asked with a angry tone.

The petite japanese raised her black eyes to the duo, looking for something to say.

''They're good friends.''

''Did you look at them? I betcha that this little Miss-Perfect is still looking to get his attention. I'm fed up to see them together, it is the worst couple ever!''

Her best friend nodded, but unlike her, she thought that Arnold and Lila was an adorable couple. But they were not a couple, so Helga had her chance. With a scowl, Helga looked with a murder look to the the back of the red headed girl.

After a long moment, Arnold turned his green eyes to Helga and Phoebe, and looked towards the blonde, especially her missing leg. He took a hard breath, and gazed the teen in the eye.

''Are you ok?''

''I never been so much ok, football head.''

Raising his eyes to the sky, Arnold looked in front of him, but stopped any movement when he saw a familiar head to the corner of the street, shaking his head to the rhythm of the music. He could feel Lila crushed into him, and the redheaded girl let out a pain scream when she felt Helga hitting her legs, and Phoebe passing overboard the wheelchair. Surprised by all that noise, Arnold turned to watching them with big eyes. Lila sat on Helga knees while the blond was almost crushed under the upper body of her bestfriend.

''Hey guys, what are you doing?''

''What do you think we are doing, Football head? Crimeny, your grandma never told you to not stop walking that suddenly when you are walking in front of us?'' Helga got angry while their friends slowly stood up.

Guilty, he rubbed the back of his neck.

''Sorry.''

The features of the girl got soft, and she smiled stupidly. He was so cute when he was sorry. She could forgive everything for him. Lila dusted her clothes, and Phoebe replaced her glasses to see the reason why Arnold suddenly stop talking, and smiled.

''It is Gerald!''

''Hey, Gerald!''

The boy pulled off the headphones, and saw the blond guy rushing to him. Mechanically, he held his hands, and they both made their usual salutation.

''What's up man?''

''We were on our way over to Chez Pierre. Wanna come with us?''

''Sure, only you and I?'' He asked, glad to pass a moment alone with his bestfriend.

But he changed his mind seeing the cute head of Lila appearing behind Arnold, and he thought that she would not mess with his day if she was with them. But his smile disappeared when he saw the blonde headed girl behind Lila, pushed by Phoebe. He let out a exclamation of surprise. It was the first time he saw Helga since the accident. She didn't look so injured. Then, his sight fell on the leg of her pants. Oh god...

''No, there's Lila, Helga and Phoebe too.'' Answered Arnold without noticing his state. "Wanna come ?''

He nibbled his lips to prevent himself to say something bad, and hurt the heart of Phoebe. So they continue their path, and in mid-way, Arnold offered to Phoebe to take her place. The japanese saw here a good occasion for Helga to be alone with him, so she accepted without hesitation before taking Lila and Gerald's shoulders and forced them to walk faster, under the pretext that she wanted to discuss about something more serious.

_''Thanks Pheeb!'' _Helga thought with a big smile before looking at Arnold with the corner of her eye. _Ahhh, my beloved, my sunshine, you are so cute when you are that sweet.''_

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She had to be serious! Phoebe gave her a good chance to tell her feelings, and it is what she will do in a few seconds.

''Arnold?'' She asked, turning her head to him.

''Yes?'' He politely answered as he inclined his body towards, still pushing the wheelchair, thinking she wanted to say something important.

She chould smell the delicious smell that viril and male body was releasing, and her heart missed a heartbeat.

'' I have something to say to you.''

''I'm listening.''

Phoebe thrown an eye behind herself and smile to encourage her bestfriend.

''Y,You know, it's been a while since we know each other and... Well.. We...''

He raised an interrogative eyebrow.

''Yeah?''

''And... I... Think that.. My heart, it is...''

''You gonna throw up?''

''Crimeny, just shut up and listen to me! I think that I am... I am...''

_Comon girl! You can do it! It's not that difficult, isn't it? Say it!_

_''_I think I am...''

''Yes?''

''I think that you have the biggest football head that never existed!"

Helga immediately regretted her words, and punched heself. What a moron! How dumb! She had a good chance to tell him everything, and she ruined it with a single sentence! Why, Why, Why the heck is she that idiot?

Arnold seemed annoyed and vexed.

''Is that all you have to say to me, Helga?''

''Yes! I mean, no, I...''

''I think I've heard enough Helga''.

She bit her lip. There it is, he hated her. How can she be that fatuous? Looking behind her, and seeing the look of her friends, Phoebe sighed loudly. Helga will never change.


	10. Chapter 10

Restaurant ''Chez Pierre'... It has been through so much. Helga and the gang passed very joyful moments at this restaurant, and some rumors said that Phoebe and Gerald confessed their feelings here, and kissed each other for the first time.

Helga was still pushed by Arnold, and he helped her to sit on one of the wooden chairs at the restaurant. Helga couldn't help it, but took a deep breath of the viril smell of his sunshine colored hairs. He is so gallant, he smelled so good, her adorable beloved!

The frosting of the cake was the moment when he proposed to pay for her, what Helga quickly accepted with a soft voice. Arnold and Gerald raised an interrogative eyebrow, but they didn't say anything. They ordered, and Helga took something simple and easy to eat, resisting to the urge to take a big hamburger. Phoebe settled near her, in the case where she would need help, and Gerald did not stop staring at the blonde with skeptical eyes, gazing her head-to-toe, sighting every scar. Why wasn't he able to bear her ? They ate with appetite, and not long after the dinner, Helga spoke to Gerald with a amused voice.

''So, Tall Hair Boy, glad to be with us ?''

Gerald gasped slightly, and blinked at the injured before smirking.

''Of course, I am really happy.''

''Well, anyway now you have the opportunity to tell it to me.''

He raised an eyebrow.

''Tell you what?''

''It's evident, bucko. Your apologies.''

''M-m-my wh-what ? He exclaimed with a shock.

''Helga..'' Tried Pheobe to calm her down.

''Your apologies. Now.

''Wait, are you kiddin' me ? YOU have pissed Harold off! It's your fault your body is like that!''

''You're right.''

''I just told you that you... Wait, what ? Gerald ask softly, don't believing just what happened.

''It is mostly my fault if I am like that, I won't deny it.'' Helga said, playing the maturity card, smirking inside watching the funny look her ''black friend'' was giving to her.

She had to leave her pride behind, but Gerald's face was damn too hilarious, but worth it. Arnold looked at the two teens, without really knowing what to do, but glazing attentively at Helga, looking forward to her words.

''Oh.. Uh, alright then...''

Gerald was speechless. Helga, saying that it was her fault, in public, aloud? He never would believe it was possible, this girl was too full of pride for this. Helga was enjoying this little victory, she enjoyed every second of the fun this moment was releasing, because even if she didn't show it, her state was depressing.

''But I'd like to hear your apologies because you didn't come to visit me. We're friend's aren't we ?''

Resisting to a urge to laugh loudly, Helga watched Gerald gasp with his glass full of water. Phoebe was bitting her lips without knowing if she should help her boyfriend and rationalize Helga, or laugh about the situation. Arnold was still all ears and Lila was worrying about the fact that the situation could turn into a disaster.

''We? Friends?''

''Sure we are.''

Helga took advantage of the situation to tease him a little, because people were intently listening to everything she said all around the table, and she found herself loving it.

''Wait, are you hearing yourself ? Gosh, we're not friends!''

''Yes we are.''

''We're not!''

''As I said, we are!''

''How many times do I have to repeat it ? You... You... Brassy blonde!''

Helga gave an vexed look.

''How dare you, bucko!''

''Arnold, Phoebe, may I talk to you for a minute ?''Lila proposed discreetly, taking the blond guy and the japanese teen by the arms and bringing them away.

Without noticing their disappearance, both teens continued to insult each other.

''Monkey face!''

''Screw you, Bulb head!''

''Baby pants!'' Gerald shouted, remembering what Olga said to the class when she was their teacher.

Helga opened her eyes widely panicking.

''You... You stupid little... Why on earth do you remember that ? Don't talk about it so loudly!''

''Remembering what ? That you did pee on yourself until you were seven years old?''

''Just shut up, crimeny!'' Helga cried, punching the table.

At this moment, they noticed that their friends weren't there anymore. Surprised, the two ''friends'' looked everywhere.

''Hey, where did they go ? Hey, you over here!''

The waiter came to them.

''Where on earth did our friends go?''

''They are gone Miss, they already paid.'' Answered the man, leaving the table for another one.

Helga and Gerald were stunned.

''I don't believe they did this to us!''

''Arnold, man, what were you thinking...'' Gerald muttered, grimacing. '' I got to go home.''

''And what about me ? I stay here?''

''What do you want me to do ?'' He asked, crossing his arms.

''Helping me getting out of this place is I think a good idea, Tall Hair Boy!''

''Do it by yourself, buddy!''

Deciding he hadn't any more business to do with the restaurant, and thinking about saying something about it to Arnold, he begins to leave the place.

''Hey Hey, you geekbait! Come here or... or... Or i'm gonna tell to PHOEBE THAT YOUR FANTASY IS MAKING HER PUTTING A FINGER IN YOUR...''

As fast as the light, Gerald put his hand on her mouth with frightened eyes openwide.

'' Shut the fuck up! Are you crazy ? Screaming that out loud... ''He panicked, looking all around.

''So you going to take me home?'' She smirked, a funny light in her blue eyes.

''Yes yes sure, but shut up about it !''

''No problem, Tall Hair Boy.''

Gerald took the handles of the wheelchair, and began to walk with her.

''Look, I did not know why you know about... The fantasy, but if you talk about it to anyone, I swear, I'm gonna make you regret it."

''I am soooo afraid'' She laughed.

''Oh, you should be.''

''You couldn't hurt a fly!''

''Wanna bet on it ?''

''OW! But why the heck did you pinch me, you stupid geekbait! Wait, you gonna see!''

''OUCH! You never learn to "do not" hurt a man in his place ? You stupid little...''

...

''Are you Ok Phoebe ?" Arnold asked, noticing that the best friend of the injured looked thoughtful, sat with him and Lila on a park bench.

''I thought about Helga.. She's gonna be mad.''

''Yes, but I think it is a good occasion for them to get to know each other. Don't worry, we both know that Gerald would never hurt her.''

Phoebe took a chew of her ice cream. He was right. They must learn to know and talk to each other, because after all, they were the two people she loved the most in her life and it was important to her.

They are surely becoming friends at this moment.

...

''Tall Hair Boy?''

No answer.

''Hey, Tall Hair Boy.''

Still no answer.

''TALL HAIR BOY!''

''WHAT?'' He screamed, irritated, stopping the wheel chair near the edge of a downward-slope that he was preparing to go down slowly.

Helga smiled cutely.

''Could you PLEASE take me to get a vanilla ice-cream?'' She asked, pointing at the ice cream truck near them.

''Will you leave me alone if I do that ?''

''Yes, sure.''

Gerald sighed loudly, and left her there. Smirking, Helga looked with her back turned, still enjoying the situation. All of sudden, the wheelchair begins to move.

''You're back, Gerald?''

No answer.

''Gerald?''

She looked behind her, but he was still far from her. She opened her eyes wide.

''What the...?''

And before she could understand, she let out a horror scream, and vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

The silence was onerous in the little room of the same hospital where Helga had been healed the last month. All this white stuff made him feel a little nauseous. Why on earth does he have to come back here one more time for the same reasons ? Even if this time, it was not his fault.

Arnold stared at the body in front of him. His head waddling right to left, headphones on the ears as if he was looking to get rid of his culbability, Gerald seemed to be waiting on something, impatient as Arnold. Arnold, Lila and Phoebe noticed the young teen in the bed starting to wake up.

She had a lot of luck to get away from this with only a injury to her head. It could easily be worse. But for now, the doctor was afraid of something else; a possible loss of her memories, and at the idea that something like this, which had already been happening in the past for a weaker hit, could happen again frightened him. Playing with his own fingers, he threw a look to the person who sat next to him. Phoebe fell asleep while she was reading a book, waiting too for the awakening of her bestfriend. When Gerald called them, she thought her heart was going to explode.

She yelled at Gerald because his negligence to do not activate the break of the wheelchair almost cost Helga's life, and she was rushed to the hospital. She knew Gerald didn't mean this on purpose, but he could be more conscencious!

Then, Arnold looked at the red headed girl sleeping on his shoulder, and verifying that no one was looking, he wrapped his arm around Lila's shoulder, and put his head on her own's. These two last days have been hard...

Surprisingly, Gerald came to the hospital these last two days (luckily it was the week end), despite his sentiments for her. He stayed on her side, playing with his PSP, or listening to music, looking forward to her awakening from her hard sleep. Of course, he paid for her entrance in the hospital, no way that he could let her parents pay. Not only they would be in fury against him, but against her too, because he knew how Daddy Pataki could easily be upset.

The black teen sighed loudly, and paused the music of his MP3 before taking a look at the girl who was sleeping in the bed. He had enough of seeing her face, he didn't like this girl at all. But what happened was his fault, only his fault, and he felt guilty. She could be badly injured. Luckily for her, a post stopped her fall. Arnold immediatly removed his hand from Lila's head and looked at his bestfriend worrying. Johanssen met his eyes, and sighed more loudly.

''Damn, man, stop lookin' at me like that. I feel enough guilty, don't you think?''

''It's an accident. I'm sure she won't be upset at you.''

''We are talking about Helga G. Pataki, man. She WILL be in fury. I almost killed her!'' Gerald cried as he rubbed his hair. '' And Phoebe got angry with me.''

''Gerald...'' Began Arnold. '' I'm sorry. I... Shouldn't have let you be alone with her. I let you down uneasily. It was Lila's idea, but me and Phoebe really though it was a good idea. You and Helga are our friends, and we want you to be friends too.'' Arnold tried to explain, looking at the floor – white – of the room.

''Listen Arnold, I'm trying, I swear, I'm really trying to understand her, but she... She shouts at everyone and makes pranks all the time! How to like a girl like that ?''

The blond teen took a big breath, and looked at Lila and Phoebe who was still asleep, her hand on the knees of her boyfriend.

''She has a good side. She just doesn't show it, but she has a big heart. Who helped us sell chocolates for our trip to Germany three years ago ?''

''Hel-Helga, but...''

''Who took care of you when your head hit a branch on our horse ride in the country? Helga. She could have left you there, but she tried to help you with her better intentions.''

''Y-Yea, but...'' Gerald tried, arms crossed.

''Who has distracted the teacher when you copied my homework?'' Arnold asked.

''Arnold, I...''

''Who accepted to babysit your little sister while we were at a baseball match ?''

''Helga...''

''Helga.'' He confirmed. ''And she wanted to go too, but since everybody was busy, she gave up her place with us.''

Gerald bit his lip.

''Who called you in panic when Phoebe fell unconscious in her arms because she didn't eat enough that morning ?''

''Ok, ok, it's alright, I got it !'' His friend cried, shaking his hands. '' I got it, man, stop.''

Arnold, calm, leaned on the chair, still looking at the blond sleeping beauty.

''We could even say that she is serene and cute when she sleeps.''

Gerald raised an eyebrow, uncertain about what he just heard, but decided to act like he didn't hear it.

Hours went on, and only the regular breath of Helga could be heard. Arnold sighed as he was remembering yesterday. When he called for Helga's parents, they have been upset, but they calmed down, knowing now that they wouldn't have to pay for the hospital. Unlike them, Olga rushed to see Helga. She stayed the longest she could, but she needed to leave for her work. Lila made a little sound, and she raised her head to see everyone looking at Helga or at the floor.

''Still not awaken ?''

''No.'' Arnold answered as he grimaced, as if the words burned his lips.

''It is worrying me.'' Phoebe commented, replacing her glasses. '' This accident could have been easily avoided.'' She said, looking at Gerald.

He was going to answer, but the door opened on a familiar silhouette. They open wide their mouths.

''Dr Bliss ?'' Phoebe dropped after a moment surprised to see their scholar psychologist here.

The woman walked to the Helga's bed. The doctor didn't change at all, and even if their school changed a lot, she was still working there.

''How is she?'

''Good.. I guess.'' Answered Arnold, still curious to know what she was doing here.

The woman looked exhausted. Arnold heard that she had to work six days by week; two days at their school, two others days at another school and two days at her office. She let out a sigh, and stared at the sleeping teen.

''What happened?''

''It's my fault.'' Gerald said without looking at her. '' I forgot to activate the break...''

The psychologist smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

''She is safe, that is the most important.''

''Dr. Bliss, may I ask you what you are doing here ?'' Lila asked who had many occasions to talk with her at school.

Bliss took a seat, and put her notebook on her knees.

''Her sister called me. Usually, I visit her all thursdays and fridays in the evening, and when I came to her house, there was no one, and then I received the call from her sister. When I knew, I did my best to have free time to come here.

The teens blinked.

''Helga meets you all thursdays and fridays ? Why?'' Gerald desired to know.

Phoebe frowned. She already had her little idea about it. Dr. Bliss stared carefully at the friends of her patient, wondering if she should tell them or not.

''Well, let's say that I have to help her to pass through this.

The students looked at each other, but didn't dare to ask more.

''But now I know she is in good hands, I'm going to leave, I have a lot of work waiting for me. Please, take care of her, and let me know when she wakes up.''

''Of course Dr. Bliss.'' Lila answered, discreetly holding Arnold's hand behind his back.

The psychologist gazed at them a moment before looking at the blond headed girl in the bed and let out a sigh.

''You should work harder, Helga...'' She muttered.

''Pardon?''

''Oh, it's nothing. Have a good day kids.'' She smiled as she left the room.

The woman, once outside, puffed. Helga barely left the hospital than she already returned, giving to Bliss a lot of stress that she didn't stop to accumulate since her accident.

Since she was 9, Helga came often to see her in her office at school to talk, or just say how was her life at home. Without letting the others know, of course, Helga had a reputation to hold. But since her accident, Bliss came to her house to permit to Helga to free her mind a little. She was sad, depressed. Dr. Bliss helped her to pass through her handicap, and to see the bright side a little like Arnold used to do.

Thinking about him, he had a girlfriend now. Helga never would do anything about it, and it was appaling. At least, he was near her.

...

In the room of the hospital, there are only Arnold and Lila, Gerald and Phoebe having left to the restaurant in front of the hospital for the dinner. The red headed girl and the blond had their hands interwined and kissed passionately. After a moment, Lila stopped.

''What's wrong ?' Arnold asked near her lips.

The girl threw a eye to Helga's body.

''It... I feel strange to make this in front of Helga... I feel like a bad aura.''

''Yeah... So do I in a way...'' He said.

Nevertheless, she took his hand again and smiled softly as she was lying her head on his shoulder. He put tenderly his head on her own's, closing his eyes.

...

In the little restaurant in front of the hospital, ''Chez Roselda'', it was dinner time for Gerald and Phoebe, Hamburgers and french fries for both. Phoebe wasn't looking at her boyfriend, lost in her thoughts as she was eating her french fries. Bitting his lips, the black teen took her hands.

''Babe..Everything's all right ?

''Uh? Ah, uh, yes.'' She answered as she started to eat again a little more faster, couldn't wait to see her bestfriend.

''Do... Do..are you still angry at me because of the accident ?'' He dared, not very sure if he wanted to bring back the subject.

''No. It was an accident.''

Gerald wasn't sure if he must answer, but instead of that, he took her hand and kissed it gently. The smart girl felt her heart beat faster, and she blushed, pulling away her hand.

''And if someone sees us ?''

''They will think that we are the most beautiful couple in the universe ?''

The japanese laughed and leaned towards him to steal her a kiss. Not far from there, Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena looked at the couple, giggling.

''Look at them, they are so cute. '' Rhonda commented, drinking a coke.

''Ahhhhh, I would like to be like this with Eugene.'' Sheena daydreamed, her littles brown eyes shining brightly.

''I'm telling you Sheena, if you keep being with him, you will end up with a broken arm, or worst, a broken nail.''

''I know Rhonda, but he is so cute !''

Nadine, who was eating vegetable soup, smiled as she heard her two friends discuss about yes or not Eugene would be a good boyfriend or not. Nadine did have not a boyfriend yet, but she had a crush on Sid the Rocker.

''I'm going to see Harold tomorrow.'' She declared to the two other girls.

They stopped immediatly, and Rhonda looked at her coke.

''Y-Yeah... Me too...''

''He will be glad to see you.''

''I guess...''

Rhonda wasn't sure if SHE would like to see him again. The day when he declared his feelings for her was still buzzing in her mind. She has been mean to him... .Without good reason... But Harold wasn't really her kind of man. He was fat, stupid, vulgar... But attentive, he has a great smile and a big sense of humor. Sighing, Rhonda finished her drink.

''Let's get moving.

...

Lila quickly pulled away her head from Arnold's shoulder when Gerald and Phoebe came back to the room. Arnold noticed that they were holding hands, and slyly smiling. They said nothing, blinking at Gerald.

''Uh... I know it is not the right moment, but did someone get the history homework ?'' Lila asked after a long moment of silence, looking for a topic to discuss.

Gerald grimaced.

''Tell me about it. It's damn hard.''

''What do you don't understand ?'' Phoebe asked with a puzzled face.

''The question is how can we remember all this stuff?''

Phoebe replaced her glasses and searched in her memory.

''Well, it's easy. Octave and Octabien are in act the same man, Emperor Auguste, born September 23, 63 before J-C in Nola. We think that this man the only son of Jules Cesar, but he is only his adopted son. Also, he is his nephew. While the civil war, he...

''Damn, Phoebe, enough of this crap...''

''Helga, please, shut up, we need it for.. Helga ?'' Gerald shouted, raising his black eyes.

''Helga! Cried the three other students, reaching the teen who was raising her upper-body, a hand on her forehead.

''How are you?''

''I feel like I was crushed by a car... What happened ? Why am I in a hospital?''

''Don't you remember?''

''I forgot to activate the break on your wheelchair... And you rolled down until you got hit by a post. I am.. sorry.'' Gerald said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga rubbed her foreheand, looking at Gerald, scowling.

''I should pound you for this. But since I don't remember it, I can't really be upset. You are a lucky man.''

Gerald sighed in relief.

''Don't worry for the cash, I paid. Your sister came, she told us that she will be back tonight. Dr. Bl...''

Phoebe put a hand on his mouth and smiled to Helga.

''We're glad that you're here again. We were worried. Does it hurt ?'

''Oh, you know, I got used to this, Hair Boy doesn't know how to throw a ball, remember?'' She laughed as Arnold sighed in relief.

The day ends on Helga leaving the hospital again.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhonda checked her reflection – for the ninth time – through the glass of her mirror. Perfect. She was perfect, from the top of her raven dark hair to the bottom of her manicured toes. She wore a stripped black and white tank top covered by a white jacket creasing just under the breast with also white jeans and a black belt. It was simple, but still cute. She brushed her hair for one last time and joined Nadine and Sheena who were waiting in front of the house in Sheena's car. She looked forward to having her driver's license once at the age of 16. When Sheena asked her if it would be okay to go in Sheena's car, Rhonda refused because there was no way she would ride all the way in such an old car, she wanted HER car, the one with the private driver, but Sheena insisted, and she finally gave up. The car was a old Citroen Xsara, something like that, Rhonda didn't know much about cars. She got in, sitting in the front, because she would never sit in the back, except for her limousine.

She was too good for that.

All her life, people told her how beautiful she was. How skilled and rich she was. People always obeyed on every whim to whatever what she needed.

Oh, of course, there was some moments of weakness when she had to choose between her own comfort and her friends. But she always ends up choosing the good thing to do. Well, she only was 9 or 10 then. Things changed, and she too. Before she could notice, she shut herself in a comfort bubble she always desired. It took her away from her valors and friends, dragging Nadine and Sheena in her fall. The incredible fact was that the accident with Helga and Harold made her think about how she had acted in the past.

Helga has never been one of her closest friends, she was a classmate, and if someday one or both moved away, probably they would never talk again, but Rhonda couldn't help but think about her situation. A missing leg was a mess for a beautiful body like hers!

And even if her situation was sad, she was thinking about Harold's condition more. He was alone in a juvenile center, punishment he didn't deserve. Rhonda had heard the story one billion times, the whole story behind the accident; all of this was only a prank by Helga and Harold had been so upset that he didn't think for a minute about what he was doing next. Rhonda couldn't help but feel guilty for Helga and Harold. Okay, what Helga has done was stupid and immoral, but what the dark raven headed girl had done was stupid and mean.

Though, Arnold was her friend. Once she had been in love with this fat boy. He was a coward, but he was also funny and had a beautiful smile. When she was 11, she confessed but he didn't love her back after he was dating Patty. It broke her heart and since that time, she was cold-hearted towards him.

The day where it was his turn to confess, her anger and grudge had spoken for her.

Maybe her hunt for the absolute beauty had also spoke for her that day. She loved him so much, but she didn't want to go out with a guy like him. They didn't live in the same world, he wasn't cute, tall, strong or smart. She would be ashamed to be his girlfriend, something she wouldn't think about when she was young.

Sheena ignited the engine, and left the private parking lot of the Lloyd family to head for the juvenile center where Wolfgang had been incarcerated after sending three kids to the hospital where one of them died over his injuries. Rhonda looked at the scenery offered to her. The same houses, the same shops... Rhonda needed some changes in her life. She was deciding to move away when she becomes 21, and Only God knows how much she is in a hurry to be an adult, throwing big parties, drink, trying new things. But keeping things under control, because we have to admit it, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd hated to lose the control of a situation. She WANTED to keep control of anything. It wasn't for nothing she was the president of the student's council. She was the most beautiful girl in school, even if few girls grew up nicely. Starting by Lila, who was as beautiful as ever, or Nadine who was invited, a date every week, or even Helga who was cute in her tomboyish style.

The head in her hand, the teen gave a peek to her two friends who were arguing about the importance of a health alimention. Rhonda couldn't resist to the urge to smile warmly. They didn't change at all, huh ? The black headed girl made a lot of mistakes in her life, but her bestfriends have always been there for her, and she hoped to be there for them too someday.

The rich girl felt her heart sink seeing the juvenile center appearing to the corner of the street. She did not see Harold for a while, what could she say ? ''Hello, how's the life in there?'' No, that wouldn't work. Apologies ? Rhonda bit her lip. What she hated the most was apologizing. At this point, she and Helga had something in common.

Rhonda got out of the car, quickly joined by Nadine and Sheena who checked to see if the doors were locked. Nervously, Rhonda held her Prada purse tightly. Nadine put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to encourage her before heading for the center.

The juvenile center was scary in a first glance. Like a old haunted mansion "scary". But instead of ghosts and monsters, there were teens wearing gray outfits. Nadine forced herself to walk faster, because she was as "fast" as a snail. She arrived in front of a counter where a woman wearing fashion of the last season was filing her nails. _Oh, come on, don't play the cool one, you are old-fashioned. _Rhonda thought, rolling her eyes.

''Hi, could we see Harold Berman ?'' Sheena asked, hands joined as she was afraid that the woman could refuse.

The woman gave a peek to her watch to check if it was the visiting times before picking up the phone to make a call, but Rhonda didn't really listen and was staring down the place. This part of the center was certainly the more cleaner. She had a doubt, it would be horrible once passing the gate. The woman hang up and told them to follow the guard who waited for them near the gate.

As they made their way to reach the meeting room, Rhonda couldn't help it but feel uneasy in this place despite her efforts to look strong and proud. If she saw any prisoners, this part of the center should be prohibited to the prisoners. Rhonda became more nervous as they were headed to their destination. She looked over at her two friends talking with joy. It should be easy for them, since they never had a crush on him.

Sheena went first, and the remaining two both waited in the waiting room.

''Nervous?'' The blond headed girl with dark skin teased, sharing a sight with the rich girl.

''Me, nervous? Don't be stupid.'' She answered with all of her pride.

But she knew she couldn't lie to her friends. Especially Nadine. Luckily, Nadine didn't answer but smile and Rhonda crossed her arms on her perfect breasts. Some minutes later, Sheena came back from her meeting with Harold with a smile across her face. Nadine watched Rhonda and went next. _It will be my turn soon... _Rhonda thought with anxiety, checking her well-manicured nails and resisting to the urge to bite them. When Nadine came back, Rhonda felt her nervousness grow all of a sudden.

She gasped, stood up with pride and walked across the room. She searched quickly the boy with her eyes and when she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. His hands, lying on the desk and the phone was still on his ears and waiting, he was looking in distraction at his big fingers. She took a deep breath, brushed her hair back with her fingers, sitting on the chair in front of him and picked up the phone. Harold raised his eyes and smiled joyfully when he noticed the girl. Like the other prisoners, he was wearing a gray outfit that didn't exactly suit him well.

''Hi Harold.'' She was able to say with a controled voice.

''Rhonda, I'm so happy to see ya! Gonna be honest with you, I wouldn't believe you would come to visit me.''

She bit her lip, and tried to smile.

''Don't be foolish. It's my fault you're here...'

Harold shook his head.

''You're not in fault Rhonda. It's mine. I did something stupid, and Helga is now...

''Helga can deal with it... I'm worried more about you. Harold... What happened to you?'' She asked slowly gazing at the injuries of the boy.

The fat teen didn't understand.

''What happened to me ?''

''Your injuries...''

''Oh this! It's nothing! It's a little rough here ya know.'' He said with a laugh, but Rhonda wasn't a fool and she knew he was scared.

She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining Harold being beaten up like Patty had done to Helga when they were trying to bully Lila.

''You've lost weight...'' She noted, narrowing her eyebrow.

He laughed again.

''Yeah, there is no all-you-can-eat buffet here.''

''... You look good.'' Rhonda ended to say without looking at him.

Harold felt a dark red blush taking possession of his cheek, and he rubbed his arm.

''Thanks. You're beautiful too.''

Rhonda blushed. Everyday people said to her that she was pretty, but it was the first time she heard that from him. Her heart started to melt.

''Harold, I'm so sorry about... You know. You shouldn't be here, I should have done more for you in the juvie hall...

''You did the right thing, Rhonda... I deserve this. I completely messed Helga's life up, so my punishment is weak, some months that's nothing. I will be out in two months, and we could get a chocolate cake to celebrate my release.'' The bald boy declared with a big smile across his face.

Her smile grew bigger and then she heard that the time was now cut short over the phone.

''I have to go. Take care of yourself, okay? Don't put yourself in any dangerous situations, okay ? Blood is not fashionable yet.''

''No problem! Bye Rhonda.''

The dark headed girl hang up and went to join her friends who were waiting for her outside.

''So ? Have you confessed ?''

''Wh-what ? Don't be stupid.'' Rhonda shot back, shyly and in anger heading for the car.

No way would she tell him her feelings! After what happened, it would be stupid!

...

Harold sighed loudly and went back to where he used to call Hell. The noise attacked his ears. He thought he was a bully at school... He was completely wrong, because there were some really bad guys in here.

''So roomie, your little girlfriend come to see you?'' Asked a teen a little younger than him, skinny with black hair and rat eyes.

Harold looked at his friend and rubbed his head.

''No, Geekie. She's not.

''I'm pretty sure she's hot.

''If you want to be free someday, Geekie, you should stop doing this "thing" to rape every girl you see.''

''Whatever you say. Let's head for our room before Wolfgang finds us.

Harold obeyed, and once on his bed, he couldn't help but think of Rhonda and he smiled closing his eyes.

''Rhonda...''


End file.
